Volante/Nations/LVA
---- Western Volante :In Western Volante, the collective area is known as the LVA; or the Lesser Volante Area. This area is smaller compared to its neighbor, the Greater Volante Area. It was historically known as Val Boran. One of the Five Great Kingdoms exist in the Lesser Area. This and its surrounding neighbors are as follows: Sycracia :Sycracia is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under the Gerodathian Commonwealth of Nations. It neighbors the kingdom of Elvinia and the country Velten. The head of state in Sycracia is PM Eric Marshall. Its monarch is King Bryan Cervantes. :Sycracia is the only parliamentary constitutional monarchy left in Volante. Others are across the globe, and even then, they only exist in the continent Talasia. :In trading, Sycracia has become one of the strongest World Trade leaders, with a heavy abundance of exports. However, in its history of trade, there have been corruptions. For instance, during the 1978 Sandalwood Scandal with former president Alexandra Dreyfuss, Sycracia was running very low in sandalwood to trade with the Talasian kingdom Herrtolina. In desperation, President Dreyfuss sent a company to hack down sandalwood trees in Elvinia. Then-king Tero Turunen then sent workers to create a gigantic 30-foot wall of concrete between them. The wall was later taken down twenty years later. Velten :Velten is a theocratic nation, one of the only two left in Volante. The only other like nation is its neighbor Ruhov. The main religion in Velten is a form of animism, known as Martinaety. :In history, Velteniads are known for being a very pacifist people. For instance, during the regime of the Despera Red, a large amount of Tymains were mass-murdered by this group, after being driven out of their own nation by the Despera Red. The Velteniad Missionaries immediately took in the remaining (only under 200 people). :Since then, a small community of Velten set up an organization known as Birth of Hope. This organization is dedicated to fostering orphaned children and other aftermaths of the Despera Red's regime. Elvinia :Elvinia is a kingdom in the Lesser Volante Area. It is ruled by king Vilppu "Romulus" Turunen and queen Vivienne Turunen. It has been ruled by the Turunen Royal Family since 1750. :Elvinia is known to be the richest country in Volante, with all of its technology incredibly cutting edge. Some even consider to be more advanced that what the technology today. Some paranoid radical zealots believe it to be from the future, ahead of the current Era. However, the government dismisses this theory as "another crackpot theorist's way of trying to shut own our beautiful nation's advances." -Atty. Puro Zyema. Alcyone :Alcyone is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under the Athastrian Commonwealth of Nations. Compared to its neighbors and other countries around Volante, it is somewhat small, being about only half the size of the average nation's landmass. The head of state in Alcyone is PM George Kinsley. :Not much activity goes on in Alcyone. In trades, it is a weaker nation, however, it has enough quickly growing natural resources to be independent of itself. As a result, however, there are not many tourists at all that go through the country. Its main features are the St. Kayara School, and Tartanee City. Category:Volante